


Just Breathe

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Fucking, Gags, I know, Name-Calling, Not what I normally write, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Penetration, With a Penis, can't forget that, i almost forgot that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was caught being naughty.<br/>This is Lucifer's punishment for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Again, shout out to my lovely [Duxk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck/pseuds/majestic_duck) for being my beta on this. 
> 
> Also, for those of you that are waiting on an update for _One Night In Paris_ it is coming. I promise. My muse just woke back up from it's coma. Be patient with us.

_ A deep breath. _

 

She took a deep, slow breath through her nose. 

 

There was no hope for a deep breath through her mouth. Not like this. She poked her tongue at the panties that were keeping her quiet to an extent. She knew that he would still hear her muffled whimpers and moans. He took pleasure in drawing them from her. He knew that he was the only one able to do so. 

 

So she lay there in the quiet. She could taste herself on the fabric in her mouth, he always made sure to place them that way. Allow her tongue to be pressed against the wettest part of them, to remind her how turned on she was, how naughty she was. She also knew that she couldn’t push them out of her mouth: he had used one of her favorite soft ropes, one with a knot big enough to keep the fabric inside her mouth but not big enough to make her panic, to secure around her head holding the panties in place. Not that she really wanted to push them out. It sent a little thrill through her being such a dirty girl. Having her own panties, covered in the juices from her cunt, shoved in her mouth.

 

It didn’t matter that he was the reason her panties were soaked through. She was naughty. Just thoughts of him made her wet. Even if she didn’t put her hands into her panties, she had rubbed herself over them. He hadn’t given her permission to touch herself.

That was how she found herself here. Pulling on the restraints she tested the strength of the binding on her wrists and ankles. Knowing him well enough to know he wouldn’t allow them to be anything but secure. 

 

_ Another deep breath.  _

 

She strained her ears to try to get a sense of where he was in the room. The blindfold covering her eyes did it’s job perfectly. He was quiet, especially when he had her blindfolded, so she never knew what was coming or from where. He knew that caused her to tremble with a nervous energy. The way that he would approach her from one area, drawing out sweet little whimpers and moans, then from another place to make her cry out. It was a divine kind of torture.

 

Suddenly his voice was in her ear, soothing and seductive, something that has made her smile since the first day she heard it.

 

“Don’t struggle. You know you’re not going anywhere.” 

 

His words washed over her as he gently placed a kiss right behind her ear, knowing she loved when he did that, then pulled away. She couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran through her body. He knew that the anticipation was only serving to heighten her desires. She released a low, quiet moan when a single finger was suddenly pressing softly against her cunt. He slid it up not even needing to press inside to gather the moisture that she could feel dripping down onto her ass and soaking into the sheet beneath her. 

 

“So wet for, Daddy. Such a sweet little slut for me, aren’t you?” 

 

Her only response was to whimper and nod. 

 

His finger was gone, she immediately missed the contact. As badly as she wanted to push her hips back up to silently beg for more, she knew better. If she did that he would take longer to touch her. She knew eventually he would give her exactly what she needed, take what he needed. Right now, this was her punishment. He knew how much of needy little whore she was for him. He knew that if he was to deny her what she craved it would be more a punishment than the spankings she would beg for. 

 

_ Another deep breath.  _

 

She swallowed around the dirty panties in her mouth. She tried to relax. It was nearly impossible. She felt the excitement buzzing on her skin like electricity, she needed him. She wondered if he would make her wait long enough to beg, the best she could, for his touch. 

 

Finally she felt his fingers, barely there, on her ankle slowly sliding up her leg. He stopped right at her hip and removed his fingers. He repeated the process on the other leg. Then again on each side of her leg. Once more on the inside of her legs, going even more slowly, teasing, along her inner thigh. Her breath sped up with her heart as his fingers danced along her skin. 

Then he was gone again. 

 

She wasn’t sure how long it was this time. Long enough to let her breathing slow once more and her heart to settle itself. 

 

_ Another deep breath. _

 

Sudden pressure on her nipples had her back arching up to the touch. Pinching gently, playing with them, pulling slightly as she lifted her body the best she could to his touch. She gave him a pathetic sounding whimper when he suddenly released his hold. She felt the wetness between her legs drip out, she wanted to close her legs, hide the fact that she loved what he was doing to her. Hide the evidence of her arousal. 

 

He would know though. He knew her. She could never hid that she was dripping for him. That knowledge had her wishing he would touch her again. She never wanted him to stop. 

 

She knew he had his own limits. He wouldn’t be able to drag this out as long as he would like. She knew how much he loved seeing her tied up and helpless, spread open and at his mercy. His and his alone to use as he pleased. She took that as a small victory. She loved knowing that he desired her as much as she did him. 

 

_ Another deep breath.  _

 

He was there again, at her legs. Leaving little kisses and bites into her thighs. She felt his mouth close on her skin and suck, her inner thighs, her hip bones, the juncture where her thighs meet her body. She moaned as he marked her body as his. They knew that no one else would see the marks but them, it didn’t matter, they were there. Little bruises, little reminders that said “You’re mine.” 

 

Between kisses, bites, and caresses that were all too gentle and sweet for the situation he murmured words for her. “Such a dirty whore.” “Daddy’s little slut.” “Daddy loves you.” “You're a dirty fucking bitch.” She moaned out her agreement though the wet fabric in her mouth. She was all of these things. She was his. 

 

To others these words would be shocking. She knew though, he was pressing words of praise and adoration into her skin with every kiss, every lick, every bite, every breath. 

 

Finally she felt him right where she wanted him. Her clit was throbbing when he began pressing his sweet kisses to her cunt. He licked her slowly open, his tongue finally finding her clit and teasing it as a finger worked it's way into her tight hot hole. 

 

_ Another deep breath. _

 

She had to steady herself. It took so much willpower not to try to fuck onto his fingers as he opened her with his tongue. Eventually right as she was on the edge, his fingers fucking her pussy hard, tongue relentless in it's pursuit to make her come, he pulled away.

 

She cried out. She was so close. She was right there. She wanted to protest. Wanted to beg. All that came out were broken whimpers. 

 

Suddenly his hand came down against her face. The sting shocked her into silence.

“Shhh. You've been a naughty little whore today, baby girl. You only get to come when Daddy allows it.”

 

His hand was gentle as he caressed her face where there was sure to be a pink mark. 

 

She felt the bed shift as he moved onto it and over her. It was an incredible sensation to finally have his naked body pressed against hers. She could feel the warmth at every point their bodies were in contact. 

 

He didn't move right away. He placed kisses at the corners of her mouth over the rope. He licked and kissed her throat. She felt his hard dick against her thighs when it twitched. He moved only slightly. Bringing the head to press against her wet throbbing clit. 

 

One hand was playing with her nipples and the other made its way down between them. He gripped himself and teased her. Sliding his cock against her, getting close but never entering her.  

 

He teased her that way until she was sure he was going to let her come. She felt it building and was so close. He lifted his hips and broke the contact.

 

Her muffled cries only earned her a low laugh from him. The sound sending warmth through her but also making her fear that he wasn't going to even allow her the orgasm he was teasing at. 

 

“Not yet.” That was all she got two whispered words into her ear. The only warning she had before he guided himself into her.

 

He wasn't gentle but it wasn't as hard and rough as she was use to. 

 

_ Another deep breath. _

 

Those two words. The feeling of him, finally, deep inside her. She finally broke. 

 

She began to sob quietly as he moved in her. She wasn't sure if it was from the relief of  _ finally  _ having him or the frustration of being perched on the edge of the orgasm she needed but may not get. 

 

As he began to thrust into her, harder deeper, his labored breathing sped up he spoke to her. 

“Now, now. Those are mine. I've earned them.” 

 

He reached up and slide the blindfold from her eyes. She kept them closed. Feeling the warm tears fall down the sides of her face. 

 

He never stopped fucking deep into her as he practically growled, “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

 

Knowing she wouldn't disobey, but also not wanting to watch him as he watched her cry, only led to more tears as she slowly opened her eyes to the dim light of the room. Meeting the eyes of the man above her. 

 

“That's my girl. Let me have your tears. So beautiful.” 

 

She laid there, bound to a bed, sobbing as he took her. Fucking hard into her body. Claiming her as his once more.

 

“I'm getting close. Do you want your Daddy’s come baby girl?” 

 

She nodded never losing eye contact. 

 

“Of course you do. You want it deep inside you, don't you? You filthy whore.”

 

His hand once again found its way down between their bodies. He rubbed her clit while he thrust into her. 

 

She was so far gone, so ready, she cried out as she came. She felt her cunt squeeze his cock as he thrust into her again and again. 

 

“Fuck yes. Fuck baby.” His voice broke through the waves of pleasure that washed over her. 

 

She knew he was close. She felt how he hardened even more. Finally she felt his dick twitching inside her as he fucked his release deep into her cunt. 

 

She whimpered and cried as he held her close letting his own pleasure subside. Kissing the side of her face where her tears were leaving wet trails that disappeared into her hairline.

 

Finally he got up and left her there on the bed. A tied up, fucked out mess with tears drying on her face and his come dripping down her ass onto the sheets. 

 

Leaving her to wonder if he was going to come back for her. 

  
  


_ Another deep breath. _


End file.
